Odd Air
by ThatOver-CookedEgg
Summary: Hasuna Hamasaki is you're average Ikebukuro Citizen: Crazy, unique and ridiculously...ridiculous. She's also very random, but its that randomness that makes people love her, right? ShizuoxOC, some hinted IzayaxOC. Rated M because reasons. I do not own DRRR!, only my awesome (if I do say so myself) OC. :D
1. Chapter 1 : Devoted

**((First DRRR! Fic! Hope you guys like it, please enjoy!))**

* * *

Chapter 1: Devoted

* * *

de·vot·ed

adjective /diˈvōtid/

1. Very loving or loyal

- he was a devoted husband

- Leo was devoted to his job

2. Given over to the display, study, or discussion of

- there is a museum devoted to her work

* * *

Hasuna Hamasaki was devoted to Shizuo Heiwajima. Absolutely positively devoted. She loved everything about him from his ashy blond hair (even if it was dyed) to his chocolate brown eyes. She loved him with everything she was; that much had been clear since the first day they met, back at Raira Academy – when it was called Raijin Academy, of course. She'd joined the school later than most due to the difficulty of looking after her mother, but she gave up. She didn't see the point in looking after her mother; it was the woman's own decision to get pissed off her head everyday – why should Hasuna waste her education time trying to help her mother when all she did was throw it back in her face?

When she smelt burning, she quickly put down the photo of her and Shizuo and opened the oven, cursing when she realised she forget to put her oven gloves back on.

"Fuck!" she yelled as she dropped the tray on the counter. The pie she'd been cooking ready for Shizuo when he came home was black and burnt. She ran her burnt hands under the cold tap for five minutes, cursing herself for forgetting the dinner in the oven, when she heard the door slam.

"Shit!" she hissed turning off the tap and hiding the burnt pie from sight as Shizuo called out to her, "Hasuna, I'm home!"

She raced to the front door and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Welcome home, Shizu-chan! How was work?"

He kissed her back. "Good, now why do I smell burning?"

She blushed. "No reason…"

"You burnt dinner again, didn't you?"

"No…"

"Hasuna…"

"Maybe…I'm sorry." She sighed.

Shizuo chuckled. "It's alright. We all make mistakes ." he ruffled her red hair.

"I'll order a takeaway?" she asked, taking out her phone.

Shizuo wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear; "Or we could skip straight to desert~"

* * *

The next day, she woke up to the usual note from Shizuo; '_Sorry, something came up – got to dash, love you. Shizuo xxx'_.

Sighing, she yawned and crawled to her wardrobe. She put on clean underwear and her usual shirt and blazer accompanied by black jeans and heels. Yawning again, she brushed her long, red hair, still relishing the feeling she had when she rebelled against her father by dying her hair. Today, she decided to style her hair in an over-the-shoulder plait. She then applied a small amount of mascara and eye liner, running a finger over the small scar on her left eye. Keeping her head in the clouds, she quickly inhaled an apple (she didn't trust herself to not burn what she cooked, or over-pour the milk on her Count Chocula cereal – yes, she had done that before) then brushed her teeth and left.

* * *

Checking the time, she noticed she had a while before she was required to be at work, so decided to stroll through Ikebukuro on her way to Shinjuku – but after a while, she realised she had to hurry, so ran (fast-walked) to the building where she worked.

Walking into his office, she gave Izaya her trade-mark grin.

"Morning Boss."

"Morning Hasu-chan! You look radiant today." He grinned back. Hasuna and Izaya went way back. Her father and his father were work partners, so she spent a lot of time around him and the twins – mainly because her mother sent her off to his every day when she was a child.

"Thanks." She slumped into her desk. Being the secretary to her best friend was a nice job for her – it had awesome perks, such as beating people up when Izaya asked, and she always knew the latest gossip around Ikebukuro.

"So, how're things with Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked.

"Since when do you care about me and Shizu-chan?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Of course I care, you're like a sister to me.~"

"Aww, well you're like the brother I never had." She poked her tongue at him.

Izaya grinned his trademark grin. "Seriously though, how are things with Shizu-chan?"

"They're fine." She laughed.

"Damn, I was hoping he was being an ass so I could have people beat him up…I mean what? No." Izaya teased.

"I'd tell you if anything was up."

"No you wouldn't." Izaya laughed.

"Eh, good point. I'd only tell you if Shizu-chan did something to SERIOUSLY piss me off, in which case I'd beat him up myself."

Izaya grinned. "I raised you well, young one."

"You didn't raise me." She laughed.

"What's so funny?" Namie said as she walked into the office.

"Oh, hi, Namie." She smiled.

"Hello, Hasuna." she replied coldly, as she walked towards her own desk. She flipped Namie the bird as soon as her back was turned. Hasuna and Izaya snorted with laughter.

_I work with two complete idiots…_Namie thought to herself, sighing, when she heard the two of them laughing.

* * *

An hour later, Izaya called Hasuna and Namie over from stacking books onto shelves (for god knows what purpose).

"Ah, my beautiful Secretaries…~" he smiled, Gendo-posing* whilst smirking at them both.

"What's with the Gendo-pose?" Hasuna asked, sweat dropping.

"…You watch too much anime." Namie sighed.

"That's one of the many perks of being cousins with Erika~" she grinned.

Izaya coughed, bringing the attention back to him. "Anyway, my beautiful Secretaries – I have a job for you both."

"We're listening…"

* * *

*Gendo-posing is referring to a pose by Gendo from the AWESOME anime called Evangelion. Google it and you'll see what I mean.


	2. Chapter 2 : Capable

**((This chapters a bit different – it's quite bittersweet, but I hope you all still like it. ****))**

* * *

Chapter 2: Capable

* * *

ca·pa·ble

adjective /ˈkāpəbəl/

Having the ability, fitness, or quality necessary to do or achieve a specified thing

- I'm quite capable of taking care of myself

- the aircraft is capable of flying 5,000 miles nonstop

Open to or admitting of something

- the strange events are capable of rational explanation

Able to achieve efficiently whatever one has to do; competent

- she looked enthusiastic and capable

- a highly capable man

* * *

Often, Hasuna found it hard to get a job. People thought she wasn't capable enough. For that reason, it had been extremely tough when she finished High School. At the time, she was living with Shizuo and his family – his parents loved her, after all. They wouldn't have turned her away when she needed somewhere to stay. However, after High School, she felt like she was becoming a free-loader – after all, she was able to work now, so surely she should at least start to contribute? So she started to look for a job, like Shizuo was as well.

They were the first people to say she wasn't capable. They told her that she would be at a huge disadvantage.

So she went out to look for work anyway. She thought about working at Russia Sushi – after all, she got on well with Simon and went there regularly, but then thought against it. Having to smell fish for that long would drive her insane.

So she decided to try the book store first. She wasn't a huge bookworm, but she did read a lot of manga – blame that one on Erika – so she was familiar with the people there.

They were the second people to turn herdown. After finding out that she was half-blind, they had to say no – she would've been stacking shelves and working the till, so they came to the assumption that if she was half-blind, she wasn't capable of doing that.

So, she never went in there again.

Next she tried a café she often went to with Shizuo or Izaya now and then. They turned her down too:

"_If you're half-blind, you won't be able to do any of the work we do here. Sorry."_

So, that day she went back home feeling a bit under the weather. Shizuo's parents did say 'I told you so', but they were still kind and gave her some hot cocoa. She told them she'd try again tomorrow. Later, Shizuo came home grumpy because he hadn't been able to find a job either; most employers turned him down because they knew of his anger problems.

* * *

After a week of job-searching, Hasuna started to become desperate. Shizuo had managed to get a job in some fast-food restaurant, and he tried to get her in as well, but the company said they couldn't accept her because she wouldn't have been able to do half the stuff they wanted.

That day she went home in tears, and to make her feel worse – no one was home. Shizuo's parents were out, Kasuka was working, and Shizuo was working. Feeling sorry for herself, she lay on the sofa and cried, until her phone started buzzing. Wiping her eyes and snotty nose, she picked up.

"Hey, Hasuna-chan." Izaya's voice came from the other end.

"What's up?" she sighed.

"A little birdy told me you've been job-hunting _all _week, and practically everywhere in Ikebukuro turned you down!"

"Yeah, no need to rub it in." she replied monotonously.

"Hang on, I'm not finished yet, Hasu-chan! I was about to say, I can offer you some work."

"You can?"

"Yeah, you can be my secretary, or my side-kick. Whatever you want to call it. Your martial arts skills will probably be handy too~" she could practically hear his smirk.

She grinned. "When do I start?"

* * *

She chuckled fondly at the memory. Namie gave her a weird look.

"Sorry, memories." Hasuna grinned at her.

"I really don't care, are you ready to give me directions or not?" Namie sighed.

"Yeah." She replied.

Hasuna wished she was able to drive, but pretty much no one bothered teaching her – it was probably for the best, though. She knew if she were to drive it would end badly, partly because she wouldn't be able to see much of her left side, and partly because she lacks in depth perception. Izaya had offered to teach her once, but she declined. Now and then, Celty escorted her to places, but mostly she walked or got the bus.

She had to admit she was jealous though; all of her friends could drive, but she couldn't. It was one of those things that made her feel like she was below everybody else.

When she was around Shizuo, however, she would completely forget that she was blind in her left eye. He would make her feel special, and showed her the love and affection she never got from her parents and more. He would do everything he possibly could to keep his Hasuna happy, and she loved him so much, that when she was around him nothing else mattered. It was just him and her. The world can wait until later.

Unfortunately though, it never does.


End file.
